She belongs to Him
by Sakura13087
Summary: Sasuke is gone and Itachi has returend to clame Sakura.  But will she go with him?  Part 2 of She Will Be Mine.
1. Sasuke leaves

**Hello peoples sorry I have been to sleepy to write but as promised here is She belongs to him. Enjoy. .**

**One year later **

It's been a year since Itachi had been dead or so ever one

thought. A lot has happened. Naruto and Hinta are now married

and have a baby one the way. What about Sasuke and Sakura.

There married happily. But Sakura still dreams about Itachi. Sure

she was happy to be with Sasuke but something in side of her cried

for Itachi. One night there came a knock on Sasuke and Sakura's

door. It was Naruto. What is it Naruto?! Sakura said hopeing that

there was nothing wrong with Hinta. Sasuke there is a war stared

by people who want to bring back the village of sound. I need you

to go with Sai, Neji, Lee. The others are all ready there. Sasuke

nodded and turned to Sakura who was in shock. "I'll be back soon

I promise." He kissed Sakura and ran off with Naruto. Sakura

stood there a moment. "Sasuke-Kun." She whispered as she closed

the door trying not to cry. She walked up stairs to there bed room

and opened the door. She walked over to the open window and

noticed there was a rose on the window sill with a note. The note

read Be my Cherry Blossom . . . Itachi. Sakura droped the rose

and slammed the window shut. She looked around the room and

house there was no Itachi to be seen. She went back to her room

and laid down. Sakura soon slipped in to a sinful dream about

Itachi. Out side the window stood Itachi on a tree branch. "Soon

Sakura you will be mine." He said and disappeared.


	2. One month Later

Its been a month since Sasuke had left. Sakura had not heard

anything from him. Until one day. Naruto had come over to her

house. "Sakura I need to tell you something." "What?" "Sasuke

died in battle. Im Sorry." "NOOOOOOO!" she cried in his arms.

"Noooo." A few days later they buried Sasuke. Sakura did not

leave the house much for the next month. Until Ino dragged her

out. "You can't stay like this." Ino said. After a fun day with her

friend Sakura felt better than she did in the last month. Sakura

returned home and made herself a nice dinner and relaxed with a

book. She then went to take a shower. She turned one the water

so that it would be hot and stepped in. She washed her hair with

her favorite raspberry shampoo and body wash. She rinsed off and

stood in the water for a wile. Sakura was thinking about how nice

it would be if Itachi was with her . . . "Wait where did that come

from!" she thought. But she could not help but think of Itachi and

soon she was having a dirty day dreaming about him. Until She

felt some one grab her breast from behind. She turned only to

meet eye to eye with the man she was day dreaming about.

"Itachi." He leaned in and kisses her.


	3. She belongs to him

Sakura jumped back from the kiss. "What is he doing here?"

she thought. Itachi grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I know

you missed me. Even more now since Sasuke died." He was right

she did miss him. She was not really sure why she missed him but

she did and she was very happy to see him. She looked at him and

he kissed her again. She knew then that she had been in love with

him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the

feel of his body to hers. Itachi grabbed every part of her body that

he could. By now he was very much aroused and so was she. Not

being able to take it anymore he laid her down in the tub. He

sucked on her nipple until a blood red mark appeared on it. Her

moans from this were driving him crazy. Itachi slid a finger into

Sakura she moaned even more and begged Itachi to please her.

After teasing her for a wile he placed him self at her entrance and

pushed in hard. Again She was in pain be cause of his size but

soon was in a world of bliss. Itachi went harder as her felt her

climax. She climax 3 more times before he finally has his. Tired

Itachi turned off the water and carried Sakura out of the shower

and laid her in bed. He kissed her as she began to fall asleep.

When she awoke Itachi was gone. But she knew he would be back

for her after all she belongs to him now. She always has.


	4. author's notes

I know this story was not as good as the last. But Im starting a new one. The Renfair inspired me for the next one hope you read it. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
